bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Room
The Room is the fourth level of the BioShock Infinite DLC, Burial at Sea - Episode 2. The room itself is an interrogation room located in an unknown area of Rapture which is used by Atlas. History Located away from his Headquarters, this room gave Atlas a place where he could perform much more extreme interrogations, without the worry his followers would see his brutal methods. Only those closest to Atlas knowing his true identity could join him in the room, allowing him to break character and let his real accent come through in moments of anger. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth is brought here after Atlas and his men escape the now risen Housewares building of Fontaine's. Elizabeth is kept strapped to a chair the entire time, but through curtains a bright Rapture street can be seen where a large neon labeled statue of Andrew Ryan stands tall against a large flowing waterfall. After overhearing Atlas speak of the damage done to the Kashmir Restaurant, Elizabeth is questioned by Lonnie for the whereabouts of something called "The Ace in the Hole." When she admits to not knowing what he means, Lonnie injects her with Truth Serum. Rather than provide the answers he is looking for, his high dosage puts Elizabeth into a coma. When Elizabeth regains consciousness, the room is in a sorry state. Smoke fills the now darkly lit room which now appears to be suffering from a leak. Past the shredded curtains the head of the Ryan statue has been blown off, fresh smoke still rising from its body. All the lights across the street are out and it appears one business has been forced to close. Atlas angrily reveals that it has been two weeks, and already the war is tearing apart Rapture. Elizabeth sarcastically replies if Atlas expected her to win his war for him as part of their deal as well. Starting to lose his patience, Atlas interrogates Elizabeth on the whereabouts of his Ace in The Hole, and after she states once again she doesn't know what that means, he brings up the subject of trans-orbital lobotomy, claiming to find it "fascinating". Elizabeth protests Atlas is wasting his time, but he begins torturing her nonetheless, moving an orbitoclast across her eyeball and slowly hammering at her skull, a procedure he allegedly learned from Dr. Steinman. Despite this, she still claims of not knowing of The Ace in The Hole, and dares him to put a hole in her head, saying he would be doing her a favor. Atlas, furious, violently pulls out the pick from Elizabeth's skull and calls for his men to "bring in the monster" before smacking her. Atlas threatens Elizabeth, saying there is more than one way to bring the information out of her. He wheels up Sally, strapped to a gurney, and Elizabeth begins to panic. She desperately pleads with Atlas, and passes out again. Awakening in a dark room she is comforted by a vision of Booker DeWitt, who states Elizabeth saw behind all the doors, and the memories she visualized were not just of the past. Elizabeth realizes she's seen doors of the future as well and finds herself in front of a blurry figure on a table; the location of The Ace in The Hole. Booker disappears, leaving Elizabeth alone. She promptly breaks down, not knowing what to do, but pulls herself together when a vision of Sally reaches out to her. Waking up back to reality, she barely stops Atlas from lobotomizing the girl when claiming that his Ace is in Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. She promises to go in for him and retrieve it in exchange for Sally's freedom. Atlas then has Elizabeth bagged and brought to his bathysphere, ending the level. Gallery BaS2TheRoom1.png|''The view from The Room.'' BaS2TheRoom2.png|''The Room, 1959.'' BaS2TheRoom3.png|''Elizabeth bound to a chair.'' BaSE2 The Room Atlas Speaking to Elizabeth.png|''Atlas speaking to Elizabeth.'' Atlastorture.png|''Atlas torturing Elizabeth.'' Behind the Scenes *The lobotomy, along with several other events, is foreshadowed at in Elizabeth's dream-Paris. A large billboard, "advertising" lobotomy can be seen on a building in the nightmare version of Paris. Inside the building, through the open windows, one can see a restraint bed (used by Sally), a restraint chair (used by Elizabeth) and a medical tray. A second instance of foreshadowing occurs just before Atlas threatens Elizabeth with the procedure; during the sequence where she talks to herself in front of a mirror, looking downwards reveals a lobotomy kit. *The song played during the interrogation of Elizabeth is "The Great Pretender" by The Platters. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations